Sirius Orion Black
by Scattered Letters
Summary: This is a multi-chapter fic about Sirius, pre- and during Hogwarts :D Enjoy!
1. Bad beginnings

**A/N:** This is going to be a multi-chapter Fic featuring the wonderful Sirius Orion Black and different stages of his youthful rebellion. It will also in later chapters feature the Marauders, how they met, their sorting and eventually it will become a RemusxSirius slash, my current favourite. Sorry Deamus and Drarry; you've been replaced. For how long I don't know, but et voila- this is my new Fic! Enjoy and review...

"Regulus, please pass the broccoli," his horrible mother cooed at my elder brother.

"Why of course mother dear," Regulus replied. He knew the drill; manners were required at the dinner table or they would be sent straight to our rooms without food. He stuck to these rules, he was as barmy as the rest of them, and it was only Sirius who "Disgraced the name of Black."

"Sirius, pass the potatoes please," my mother said. Her voice took on the cold tone she reserved especially for her younger son. He passed them without comment and returned to my food. She did not appreciate this one bit.

"What do we say _Sirius?_" She asked, the threat apparent in her voice. Sirius sighed. He knew he had to answer.

"Please excuse me mother, I meant to say 'of course mother, here are the potatoes,' and I am truly sorry." he said in a monotone. It pleased her though; she turned her ugly face to somewhere else.

You see, Sirius Orion Black, aged ten and three quarters, was born into a pureblood family. His family were a well respected family, and he was expected to live up to standards. Indeed, anyone who failed to be up to scratch was blasted off of the family tree tapestry in the spare dining room. Already he had witnessed four blastings in his lifetime, and there was plenty more he missed. He hated that room. It made him feel like such a part of this madness!

His mind was snapped back to reality by his brother, recounting tales of Hogwarts with his Slytherin friends. Sirius was angry; the one place he could get away from all this crap was Hogwarts, but no, there was no doubt that he would be placed into the purebloods House, Slytherin. He can never escape from it.

Without thinking, he rested my elbow on the table and interrupted his brother's tale.

"Pass us the carrots there, would ya Reggy," he said, slipping into the casual demeanour he only displayed when on his own with Regulus. He realised from the intake of breath and the cease in the conversation that he had put his foot in it now. He froze, then quickly retracted his elbow off the table and sat ramrod straight.

"I-I m-mean please pass th-the carrots Regulus," he said, but It was too late. His mistake could not be rectified in his mother's eyes.

"Sirius. Orion. Black. Room. Now!" She hissed from between clenched teeth. He knew he would get a visit to his room later, and was not looking forward to it.

"Yes ma'am." He all but whispered, shaking with fear. He got up from my seat, being careful not to drag it across the floor, and placed it back in its spot.

"Goodnight father, mother, Regulus," he said, as he knew was expected of him. He turned and walked to the door, then once out of eyesight, ran to his room in terror. This was the way he had been raised; be perfect or be punished. It had been twelve days since his last slip up. Only twelve. He couldn't believe he had managed to place himself in this situation again.

When he reached his room, he changed into his emerald green pyjamas with the Black Family Crest on them. He climbed into his wrought-iron four-poster bed and settled under the green covers, behind the green curtains. Needless to say, his family really took pride in being purebloods.

He knew it would be hours until his mother or father came to the room. He knew he would be expected to stay in his room until then, and not fall asleep. When whichever of them came up, he knew he should expect pain. That was how it always was.

As he waited he pondered whether the waiting or the punishment was worse. He shuddered involuntarily. The punishment was worse. Way worse. He wondered how other boys and girls felt about the punishment and waiting. He wondered if girls got the same punishment. He wondered all these things and more, much more, as he waited.

It was half-ten before someone came to his room. He was horrified. It was his father, and he told him that his mother was sick of his wicked ways and would be up after. He had been right to worry the whole three and a half hours he had been waiting.

"Get out of bed. Now." His father snarled.

"Yes father," Sirius squeaked, terrified. He quickly rose from bed.

"You. Need. To. Learn. Manners!" He roared. Each word was punctuated by him hitting Sirius across the face. He could feel my face smarting, but he knew tears would only prolong his rage.

"Yes Sir. Sorry Sir." he said. He couldn't help the quiver that entered his voice. The beatings were bad, but what came afterwards was worse, so much worse he couldn't describe. At least the pain from the beatings went away. His parents made sure never to mark Sirius permanently where it would be seen. The scars from the other abuse, however, never went away. It gave him nightmares every night, causing him to wake in a cold sweat, with no one to turn to or no one to console him. Occasionally he would try going to Reggy, but usually he found himself paralyzed in fear.

"Drop your pants." His father's cruel voice said. How could he not obey? He knew the torment that was coming to him, but if he did not obey it would be worse.

"Yes father." Sirius whispered, pledging to himself that he would one day be able to refuse and to stand up for his self. That was the last thought he had before the pain and confusion clouded his mind.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

His father only tormented him for an hour. Then came his mother. She carried with her a belt with a metal buckle. A buckle that had been christened numerous times with blood, usually Sirius'. Regulus didn't slip. He was able to follow rules.

"Come here you worthless fool," She sneered at Sirius, "and take off those pyjamas." He went to her. She whipped back her arm. Sirius knew he could dodge the belt, but if he did she would become more enraged, so he stood still and allowed the buckle to repeatedly burrow its hard edges into his soft pale skin. He could feel the rivulets of blood running down his bare back and legs. He had only his green boxers to shield his thin shivering body. He felt so bare. Not just literally. When it ended, she told him to go and clean up in the bathroom. Sirius went and followed her order. His stomach was bruised and empty; he could barely walk straight and was covered in cuts all along his back, thighs and chest, but always where his skin would be covered by an item of clothing.

In the bathroom Sirius cleaned up with a cold shower. There was no hot water at night. He re-dressed and returned to my room, where the house elves had cleared the blood. He went to his ready-made bed and climbed in. Sirius laid his head onto the silk pillows, but felt something under it. He lifted the pillow to see a note from Regulus and some toast. The note said, "_Siri, I got the house elf to make this for you. Make sure the note is destroyed and there are no crumbs. Reggy," _and it nearly made him weep, but he knew if he was heard his brother would be getting hurt, and he didn't deserve that. It was things like these that carried Sirius through the darker times. Maybe being a Slytherin wouldn't be so bad with Reggy watching out for him. Just as long as he didn't succumb to the delusion that purebloods were the best.

He crammed the toast down his throat, along with the note, then swept the crumbs into his palm and ate them too, then settled down to sleep. He was still aching, and couldn't lie down without something hurting, but at least the gnawing hunger had subsided a little. In the morning he would ache, but he could get breakfast. Thank goodness. It was with thoughts of a full fry breakfast he went to sleep with, even thought he knew it would be porridge. He turned over and closed his eyes.

**A/N: **Not as long as I hoped. Next chapter will feature our dear Siri getting his letter, going to Diagon ally and meeting some people! Read, review and favourite! Love Megan xxx


	2. Diagon Alley

**A/N:** What did you think of chapter 1? Spooky? Poor Sirius :'( this chapter isn't so... miserable I guess you could say. Enjoy!

Sirius opened his eyes. His legs and arms were stiff. He could feel the welts and cuts on his chest and back from the belt buckle. He knew soon they would fade to uneven pink scars like the others had. He was used to this. He knew he would have to be extra careful this morning, and was thankful he had woken at six instead of seven.

He rolled out of his bed and carefully stretched his aching limbs and back, making sure not to rip open the new cuts. He then made his bed, and dressed into black pants, black shirt and green pullover. His lack of colours other than black, green and grey in his wardrobe was annoying him, but if he didn't wear green in some way he would be displeasing his parents.

After he dressed he went to his en suite bathroom and combed his black (Oh the irony) hair into its neat part. He then went down stairs to where the house elves had breakfast served. His suspicions were confirmed; porridge. It was cold too.

He was eating his porridge when a very twitchy and anxious Regulus entered. He was looking behind him, and apparently happy it was just the two of them up, he closed the door. It clicked softly into its frame.

"Siri, the Hogwarts letters usually come around now. Yours might come today!" He whispered, excited but nervous of being overheard. "Things are much better when you get to Hogwarts. You'll have friends and exciting lessons and a bunch of other cool stuff. You'll be in Slytherin with me, and I can watch out for you. It's an escape from our parents."

Sirius' eyes were ominous. "What if I don't get sorted into Slytherin?" He could see the unsure expression that flitted briefly across his brothers' face, but it was soon replaced with false confidence.

"Of course you will be! All of us were so far!" Regulus said, but then paused when he heard the faint sound of footsteps descending the stairs. "Shush! They're coming!" He whispered urgently, taking his seat at the right side of the table and getting his bowl of porridge.

Mrs. Black entered the room with a flourish of her green robes.

"Your Hogwarts letters have arrived," She announced. Sirius lifted his head, his eyes shining with new interest.

"Regulus, please get me some porridge. Won't you?" Mrs. Black said. She settled herself into her seat at the head of the table.

"Sirius, here is yours. I've already opened it." She said. Again she used her "Sirius voice." He knew his mother found him too giddy, too rebellious, and too loud. But he also knew there was nothing he could do to change himself, or her opinions of him. He accepted the letter from her, using manners and saying thank you. He quickly scanned through the letter of supplies he needed and the "pleased to inform you blah blah blah" bit. He was too excited to care about it. He couldn't wait!

"We will be going to Diagon Alley today. Your cousins Bellatrix and Narcissa will be coming with us. I expect best behaviour." She didn't say it, but Sirius could pretty much hear the 'or else' reverberating around the room.

"Yes mother," he said. He loved going to Diagon Alley with Bella and Cissy. They were into the pureblood rubbish too, but they were fun to hang with. Bella was his age, and would be starting Hogwarts with him. Cissy was two years older than him, like Reggy, and the two were as thick as thieves when it came to friendship. He loved his cousins.

Half an hour later, they floo'd to the Leaky Cauldron. Bella and Cissy were already seated at a table on their own, sipping Butterbeers.

"Narcissa, you've grown! Bellatrix my dear, how are you?" Sirius' mother simpered. She was good at putting on a show in front of audiences, and that she did by kissing both girls on either cheek. The two girls then did the same to the boys. It was well known that the cousins would be expected to marry each other. Sirius didn't mind that he would have to one day marry and live with Bella. The only thing that did bother him was that he would have to kiss her when he married her! Eww!

Bella intertwined her long pale fingers with Sirius', as was her habit. He didn't mind; they were pleasantly warmed from her drink.

"Shall we continue on?" His mother asked, but he knew that it wasn't a question. The group, minus Sirius' and Regulus' dad, went through the back door to the brick wall. Mrs. Black tapped her wand upon the brickwork, which opened out to reveal the bustling crowded street.

"We better go to the robes shop first to get new ones. Last year's would never do!" She sniffed. They made their way past displays of potions supplies, quidditch robes, owls and wands. When they got to Madam Malkins, they went inside, Mrs. Black leading. She approached the young .

"Ah, what can I do for you today?" Ms. Malkin asked cheerily.

"I was under the impression this was a robe shop?" Sirius' mother said sarcastically.

"Oh, oh, yes, of course, wh-who first?" The young lady said, flustered and cowering under the gaze of Mrs. Black.

"Sirius." His mom snapped at him. He stepped up to the small podium as the now-nervous witch got her measuring tape and eyed up Mrs. Black with terror in her eyes.

Two hours later, after much fussing and a few threats, they left the robe shop.

"You four may go enjoy yourselves for one hour. I will meet you outside the Leaky Cauldron. No making a fool of yourselves, boys, am I clear?" She hissed the last part, looking at Sirius.

"Yes mother," Sirius and Regulus said simultaneously.

The two boys and two girls turned and headed off. Again, Bella interlaced her fingers with Sirius'. He was indifferent to the gesture. It was such a comfortable habit, and proved how comfy they were around each other.

"Cissy and I are going down Knockturn Alley. Stay on Diagon. See ya later Siri, Bells!" Regulus said cheerily.

"Where will we go?" mused Bella.

"How about the ice-cream place?" Sirius suggested. And so Sirius and Bella ended up at a narrow table with two Sundaes perched precariously on it. There was a group of boys sitting at the next table, chatting loudly. Sirius was eavesdropping as Bella slurped at her Sundae.

"What House d'you want to be in James?" A small one with a ratty face said. The boy called James scoffed.

"Gryffindor of course. I don't have the brains of a Ravenclaw, the dopiness of a Hufflepuff or the sadistic streak of a Slytherin. No way would I stay if I ended up anywhere else!" He smirked.

Bella had also been listening, and she fired up quickly. She turned and sneered at James.

"Gryffin_dorks_ are weak and spineless. You'd probably be well suited so." She wouldn't let anyone badmouth the House she knew she would be in. James' eyes opened incredulously. He looked at the other two boys and, laughing, turned to Sirius.

"I'd try keeping your cousin under better control if I were you. Or, is she your girlfriend? Oh, wait, I know, if you're a pureblood, probably both." Sirius cringed; he didn't want to make a scene.

"Bella, please calm down!" He whispered urgently, but it only fuelled her anger. She stood abruptly, knocking the table, ice cream and all, crashing into Sirius. She then flounced off, throwing an "I hate you!" over her shoulder in Sirius' direction. He groaned. She always made a scene. He would have to track her down later and make peace. He looked at the mess in front of him. He could hear James saying "Real firecracker that one, I'll be sure to watch out for her!"

"I'm sorry, she over reacts," Sirius said desperately as he hoisted the table off his legs. He was strong from all the activities such as fencing his mother made him participate in as a child. James was taken aback.

"Oh, er, right. Apology accepted. And, I suppose I shouldn't have riled her up either. I'm sorry. Do-over's?" He said with a cheeky grin. Sirius grinned back.

"Hi, I'm Sirius Black."

"James Potter. This is Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. Interesting name you got there Sirius." He said. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Don't I know, my parents are really into the pureblood mantra, my whole family is, but blood runs thicker than water, they're still family."

"Yeah, you can't choose who you get stuck with" James said. Then a very pretty girl with green eyes and shoulder length amber hair walked by with her mother who was obviously a muggle. James wolf whistled low under his breath.

"I like what I see," He said. The boys chatted for a while, talking about girls and the likes, until Sirius had to excuse himself to find Bella. He found her sitting on a step near the Leaky Cauldron, her knees tucked up to her chin and her pale arms crossed. She looked rather cute Sirius supposed, with her deep brown eyes, untameable black curls and her pale skin. The black knee length dress and calf length boots didn't help to make her skin healthier in appearance, but it suited her. She had obviously been sulking and when Sirius settled himself beside her she made a 'humph' noise and covered her eyes with her arms.

Sirius pried her stick-thin arms away.

"Why did you run off Bella?" He asked her. She sniffled, and he sensed her anger was diminished.

"I-I thought they were horrible boys. Not like you and Reggy. I wish that everyone would be pureblood, and then we could all get on." Sirius thought her logic didn't make any sense, but decided not to point that out.

"Well, I'm here for you, you know that Belly?" he said, for when he was six he hadn't been able to say 'Bellatrix' and Belly was a good substitute at the time. She tried unsuccessfully not to grin.

"Siri, I thought you had learned to talk!" she said mischievously. Sirius pretended to be shocked and upset.  
>"Of course I did!" he said, "My mother saw to that," he added quietly after. Bella shook her head.<p>

"Don't." She said quietly.

"How can I not?" he said, laughing humourlessly. "She _corrected _my behaviour again last night. Father too." Bella's brown, orb-like eyes widened.

"Both?" she whispered, shocked.

"Yes. Both." Sirius showed no emotions.

"I...I noticed how you walked. I mean, I guessed something had happened, but I didn't want to pry. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. It's mine." Sirius said. They sat in silence until a shadow fell over them. They both looked up to see Reggy and Cissy standing above them. Cissy was grasping Reggy's arm, and they were both giggling.

"C'mon, we need to be right over there!" Regulus said cheerily, pointing with his free hand to the Leaky Cauldron. The four headed to the spot Regulus had indicated, just in time.

"Well boys, time to floo home. Girls, you two are staying the night. Come on Sirius, no dawdling!" Mrs. Black snapped. Sirius and Bella grinned at their luck.

**A/N:** I am soooo bad and soooo sorry! I finally finished chapter two really badly (sorry for the ending) and it's really late too! :O You guys should... throw rotten tomatoes at me! Well, if you don't hate me for taking so long, review. Or check out my other stories. Hugs, Love, Kisses and APOLOGIES! Megan xxx


	3. The Hogwarts Express

**A/N:** Lads, it is not even funny how late this is, and I apologise but it was (kinda) outta my hands because, in case you didn't see on my other stories or profile, my laptop had a fit and deleted all the chapters I had been working on and microsoft word, so I'm stuck using WordPad. Enough excuses, more apologies, and enjoy!

Sirius opened his eyes. It had been two weeks since Cissy and Belly had stayed overnight, and it was the day he went to Hogwarts! He had managed to stay well behaved in those two weeks, and hadn't had to be punished. He couldn't wait to get to Hogwarts, where his parents couldn't punish him, where the worst thing that could happen was being late for class or getting detention, where he would have friends that weren't family or snobby people!

He got out of his bed and put on a clean outfit, of course black and green. As always. He then brushed his hair and went down for breakfast. His trunk was at the bottom of the stairs, along with Remus'. He went into the kitchen.

"Good morning mother. May I get you anything?" He said politely, as he was thought to do.

"No." she snapped, so he went and sat at the table, where the House Elf was getting breakfast ready.

"What does master want?" He snapped at Sirius. Kreacher was his name, and he hated Sirius.

"Please may I have some toast and orange juice Kreacher." Sirius said neutrally. Now was not the time for an all out row with the elf.

"Yes Master." Under his breath, Kreacher added, "And a filthy little master you are too, I'm sure you'll end up to no good, always slacking off, never lifts a finger, dirty boy..." and on it went, but Sirius tuned out to it, as always.

After dinner they headed off by floo network to Kings Cross Station, right onto platform 9 3/4. His parents had always used floo to get to Kings Cross, and believed that every pureblood family that was worthy of their status should also. At the station they saw Belly and Cissy with their parents.

"Get your stuff on the train and find a seat. Behave. Remember, you will be back at Christmas and if we get any owls of complaint there will be punishments then." Sirius' mother hissed in his ear. He greeted the two girls, his aunt and uncle, and did as his mother told him to do, finding an empty compartment. He expected that Belly would sit with him, along with other pureblood children, but was surprised when she stuck her head around the sliding glass door and told him she would be sitting with some of the girls.

"Oh...alright." he said.

"You don't mind, do you?"

"No! Don't not have fun because of me! We'll see eachother this evening in the common room sure." He said, hating that the words he spoke were most likely true.

She had gone on, and he was settling himself for a very boring train journey when another head popped around the glass door.

"Hey! Anyone taking these seats?" Sirius looked up. It was that boy, James, from Diagon Alley.

"No, just me. Come on in!" He said, relieved that he wouldn't be on his own. James came into the compartment, closely followed by Peter and Remus.

"So, where's your charming young cousin?" James said, grinning cheekily. Sirius grinned and rolled his eyes.

"With some _friends_. Code for purebloods really though."

"I'm getting a vibe from you that you don't like that shit?"

"Geez, is it obvious? My parents really don't like my attitude about it" he said sarcastically and bitterly.

"That sucks man. So, who's up for exploding snap?" Sirius loved how comfertable he was with the three, and hoped that he would end up with at least one of them in his house.

On the train to Hogwarts, Sirius noticed how different the boys were to each other. Peter, short and squat, was surely going to hell for gluttony, one of the seven deadly sins. He consumed obscene amounts of chocolate, sweets and other sugary things. Remus was quiet, timid, shy. He had slightly raised scars across his face, hardly noticable, and more running up the parts of his forarm that Sirius occasionally saw when his shabby sleeves slid up arms that were to long for them to cover. James was loud, bright and funny. He had a wicked sense of humour, and he seemed to radiate confidence. When a young, red-haired witch passed their compartment, he wolf-whistled loudly and said to her "If you were a dementor, I'd commit a crime to get your kiss!" to which she blushed angrily.

All in all, Sirius decided it was going to be a very interesting year.

**A/N:** Okay, apologies as this is short and crappy, but, YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! I have Microsoft Word again :D I'm so happy, I got it re-downloaded today, so now I won't have grammer or spelling mistakes! Gah, it's just so... pretty :D I mean, WordPad serves its purpose alright, but Microsoft is in a league of it's own :') I'm so happy hehe... So, more soon hopefully, but my mother is trying to limit my computer time... she says that there will be no computer Monday to Friday, and an hour on Saturday and Sunday... Pffft :L But yeah, hopefully I will get up to date soon, even though I've exams... ehh. I have insomnia (literally), I can type these up at 3 in the morning instead of listening to music... Okay, this is too long now! Please review :)


End file.
